


Something You Wouldn't Know Anything About

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Baby Harry, Caught, Domestic, M/M, au kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry grew up with his mom and his dad separated. His dad always told him it was cause he realized something about himself he didn't know until he meet Dave. Dave's more like a cool uncle than a step-dad, but Harry likes him anyway.
Relationships: John Egbert & Harry Anderson Egbert, John Egbert/Dave Strider
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Something You Wouldn't Know Anything About

Harry Anderson was sitting in the kitchen. His tiny feet hanging over the chair as he was sitting down on the yellowed phone book that his dad placed there for him. Dave was cool enough to get him a pillow from the couch to sit on too when he complained his bottom started to hurt. Harry's dad was humming to himself as he made some pancakes for _his favorite little guy._ Harry looked over at his _soon to be step-dad._ Harry wasn't excited for the wedding, he knew it would be a lot of standing around and watching his dad tear up, it was like that for when he mom remarried. He's gonna be the ring bearer again. It's so boring to just stand around and do nothing.

Dave sighs as he watches Harry Anderson's dad flip the pancake using nothing but the pan. Harry sticks out his tongue when Dave says, "I love you, John."

* * *

Yep.

The wedding was just as boring as Harry thought it would be.

Harry spent the last few weeks with his mom cause his two dads were traveling out some place. Everyday his dad would call and say how badly he missed him. Harry couldn't help but feel a little bit frustrated with Dave, every time Dave would say hi it just reminded Harry that his dad was missing because of him. Now, Harry is back and living with his dad. He's happy to get back to his usual home. He likes his neighbors, he's friends with two kids on the street and they play together everyday, so long as Harry is around.

Harry's dad is really excited to see that he's old enough to go to school now. Dave seems excited about it too, but whenever he voices it, Harry's _real_ dad shoves his step-dad.

* * *

Harry's been living with Dave for a while now, Dave actually seems cool again. Whenever dad is out and at work, Dave takes Harry and his friends to the playground or takes them out to eat. They get ice cream every other day and some days they get to go to the beach. 

When Harry finally told his new dad that he loved him, both of his dad's gave him a big hug.

* * *

Harry just had a big nightmare. He goes downstairs and over to his parents room. He hears some noise, like panting and bed springs bouncing.

Harry rubs his eyes as he opens the door.

"H-HARRY?" His first dad was on top of Dave, he was covered with a sheet and looking over at Harry with wide eyes.

Harry yawned and told his dad he had a nightmare. "Can I sleep in your bed? I'm scared."

Dave asked Harry, "can you go to the bathroom first, man?"

"Y-yeah." John nodded along with Dave's words. "Go potty and you can sleep in our bed."

"Kay." Harry walked into his dad's bathroom and then made sure to wash his hands good after. He had to get a stool out from under the sink in order to stand on it and reach the sink, he hopes his dads aren't gonna be mad that he left it out. He's tired and still shaken from his bad dream.

When he gets back into his dad's bedroom, both of his dads are dressed, they were shirtless before.

Harry scrunches up his nose as he asks, "why are you wearing clothes now?"

"Uh... wanted to get dressed, sweetheart." His dad answered.

Harry asked, "why? weren't you two hot?" They were all sweaty.

"Um..."

"And what were you doing?" Harry asks.

"Well... sweetheart." John began, "when two people love each other they have special hug-"

"If it's a hug than why are you sweaty?" Harry asked.

"That's where I'm heading, honey." John peacefully nods. "It's a-"

"We were wrestling!" Dave interrupted once he noticed where things were heading. "Wrestling in a way that only daddies do."

"Oh!" Harry nodded. He instantly accepted that. "Okay!"

Harry was content with that answer, looks like his dads were just playing. He climbs into the side of the bed and sleeps as his two dads cuddle up to each other. 

* * *

When Harry started school he was so happy that one of his best friends was in his kindergarten class. He told both his dads all about his day and they bought him a nice big sunday just for being excited about school!

Dave would keep telling him, "learning is so freaking cool." And If Dave thought something was cool, it must be. But when his nerdy dad told him to study hard and learn as much as he can, Harry thinks learning sounds really lame. Harry thinks that Dave might just be agreeing with everything John says just to get him to like him more.

"Dave, are you telling me learning is... is cool just cause... umm." Harry paused for a moment, thinking of what to say, "um... so you can wrestle dad later?"

Dave's jaw instantly drops. Harry's other daddy starts snickering. John nods and tells Harry, "that's his plan I'm sure."

"Babe!" Dave's eyes widen.

Harry starts laughing at how hard his other dad is laughing. Dave seems really frustrated. Now he looks really lame and Harry's nerdy dad looks cool.

Harry tells Dave that he loves him, just to make him not feel bad about being the butt of the joke. Dave frowns at him and says "I love you two, little guy... but come on, why are you calling me out like that, man?"

Harry doesn't get what Dave means by that... but he's happy so long as his new dad loves him too.


End file.
